


Forbidden Fruit

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Season/Series 09, community: superhero-land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the superhero-land prompt ""I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me." (Veronica Mars)A season 9 au/what-if from when Clark was infected with red kryptonite.





	Forbidden Fruit

"Kal-El…" Zod lay on the cold ground of the scrapyard, bloodied from the fight, a furious Kal-El towering over him. 

Last night he'd lain on cotton sheets, Kal-El bending over him with passion in his eyes. Now the man who'd spoken his name with affection glowered at him with rage as if Zod were not the apple of his eye but forbidden fruit. How quickly things had changed without the red kryptonite letting Kal-El's true nature manifest; this was once again Clark and not truly Kal-El, though Zod disliked using the name.

Indeed, as if reading his thoughts, Kal-El retorted, "Don't call me that!" His fingers balled up into a fist.

"Has it come to this?" Zod asked. "After all we've been through? If you're going to kill me then do it!"

The fire in Kal-El's eyes flickered. The fist was not lowered but the fingers relaxed just a smidgen.

"I thought our story was epic, you know?" Zod gave a soft laugh. "You and me. Brothers in arms. Lovers. _Gods_! Together we could rule this world – and that would only be the start."

"That's not what I want," Kal-El said. "Brothers, yes. Lovers…." He trailed off but Zod treasured the fact that there was no outright denial. Kal-El gathered his thoughts, said, "We could work together but to be the guardians of this world. That is what I want."

His fist opened and he held out his hand.

Zod nodded, took the outstretched hand, and let Kal-El help him to his feet. It would do, for a start. But Zod wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted and right now lovers was at the top of the list, only just in front of ruling the world.


End file.
